Conscience
by Nibbs83
Summary: This is a tail about chase and the stuff that he go's though involving Gert, and Victor. It's spoiler so be warned, and this is my first atempt at writing fanfiction so comment


The Characters used in this tail are not mine. They belong to the Marvel company

Chapter 1: Turning Dreams

He quickly sat up, the covers flowing off of him. A cold sweet was dipping down his face. He felt like he had just stepped out of a cold shower. He quickly turned to see her laying there next to him fast a sleep. "It was just a dream" he said to himself. He swan his feet over the edge of the bed. Baring his face in his hands the dream was coming back to his mind.

He dreamed of the day, that horrible day when in a single heart beat he lost every thing that he had ever loved. The day she had died in his arms. That day he had seen her future and what was meant to happen to her. He could still hear her voice, remembering the last thing she had said to him "I never told you how I …." Then like that she was gone.

"But she's sleeping right there" saying in a low whisper as he turned to look at her. He slowly started getting up, trying not to wake her. He stepped around the bed and started slowly walking towards the door. Taking every step more carefully then the last. As he lowered his foot there was a sudden sharp scaly feeling under his foot. Pulling his foot away quickly he looked down at the floor to see the tip of what looked like a tail. His eyes followed the tip of the tail to see it attached to an overgrown lizard. His eyes focused on the one open eye of the dinosaur.

"Sorry Old lace, I didn't know you were sleeping in here"

Old lace rose her head a little and started to make a crackling sound as to reply to his apology. "Sssshhhh, I don't want to wake her". Old lace placed here head back down and closed her eyes. She pulled her tail close to her as to get it out of his way. "Thank you" He whispered. Stepping towards the door he reached down to grab his sneakers and slowly pulled open the door. The door squeaked a little louder then he would have liked but nether old lace or Gert seemed to be awake. He closed the door behind him and headed to the bathroom.

Filling his hands with cold water he splashed it on his face. Turning the water off, he looked up at himself in the mirror. He looked into his own eye's unsure of what to do. This wasn't the first time he had this dream or a dream similar to it. The hardship was that the dream was a reality. A reality he could do nothing about.

The only true connection to the future he saw and now was the new guy, Victor. He was the one who was going to cause all the trouble in the future. He was going to destroy everything on this planet and he was going to kill Gertrude. Yet know he sleeps no more then four room away from Gerts and mine. Everything would have been solved if we had simply destroyed him when we were told to by future Gert then the future would be unsure. If I destroyed him now then….

"What the hell am I thinking, I can't kill Victor, the thought is just messed up" He said to himself "I just need to clear my mind" He ran his hands throw his hair thinking of were he could go or what he could do to clear his mind. And only one place came to it "The leapfrog"

The leapfrog was there main mean's of transportation and as of this moment he was the only one who was able to pilot it. He also did minor reapers to the Leapfrog. Only minor because he was worried if he tried something major he might end up breaking something he couldn't fix. They had never found the specs for the leapfrog so he was unsure of the true workings but things did become some what easer when he found out that the leapfrog could talk.

By now Chase had walked down to the docks. He was thinking about what he could work on, on the leapfrog. "Hey frog are you awake?" Chase yelled.

"Yes, master I have been fully aware of your presents since you stepped into the docking bay" The electric voice immerged from the massive green frog shaped vehicle.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me master and simply call me supreme commander"

"Lady Gertrude informed me to not call you by that name"

"Huh, dam her. Fine, then just call me chase. So frog is there anything on you that need's repairing"

"Yes, master Chase. My turbines need to be adjusted, my joint mechanisms need to be aligned, I am low on fuel, My right lower laser needs to be replaced, I need…." The mechanical voice was cut off.

"Frog stop there, reaped the last Thing that needs repairing."

"My lower right side laser generator has been removed. It must be replaced with another laser generator."

Chase remembered when he had to pull the laser off the Frog. It was more then a month ago. When the team went to save Victors mother from his father. That day he had felt like he left behind. He thought this because he had nothing more to offer then a ride to the warehouse. And not being able to protect Gert was something that made his stomach twist. He remembers sitting there that day in the frog tapping his foot until he couldn't stand it anymore. Stepping off of the rear ramp he started looking for something to use as a weapon. Looking down at his hands he clenched them into fists. This was the first time he truly missed his fistigons. Turning still looking for a weapon he noticed he could reach one of the lasers. Pulling out his knife quickly he undid the screws and cut the wires. After he had cut it down he realized that it had no power and that it was as useless as him. Then he remembered that Victor was a living battery. His plan would still work but now he had to make Victor the hero. But as long as Gert was safe he really didn't care. In the end his plan worked, kinda, but the one who saved the day end up being an exgroup of runaways.

"Frog do you know were the laser generator is?" Asked Chase

"Yes, the generator was placed in storage container three in the rear of the Leapfrog"

"Thank you" Chase said as walked up the rear ramp. He looked at all the storage containers. There was six containers, one, two, and three were on the right of the rear ramp and four, five, and six's were on the left. Chase had always wondered why there was only six storage containers there was at least room for two more between the seats. He stepped over to the container marked with the number three and unhitched the hatch. Pulling down the hatch formed what was like a table. Hitting another switch on the hatch the door to the container slid into the wall, Chase grabbed the laser and walked back out to the dock.

Propping the laser on a ladder underneath the frog, chase started reattaching the wires. This kept his mind occupied for about an hour. "So Frog do you know why my parents build you?"

"They built me as a means of transportation"

"I know that, I mean why did they build you instead of a vehicle that could just fly instead of ju.." Chase was cut off by the sparks that began flying out of the entanglement of wires hanging under the leapfrog. Chase fell hard to the floor. A mechanical clinking sound came from within the leapfrog. "Frog, what the hell was that sound?"

"That was storage container seven opening in the rear cabin"

"Storage container seven?" Chase said as he quickly stood up and ran around the leapfrog and up the rear ramp. Stepping in he saw that the space between container three and the seats had opened up. He walked over and looked inside. There was a small stack of papers, the papers were twice the size of a normal piece of paper. Chased reached in and pulled one of the pieces. The top of the paper read "Fistigons series L". As shock took over his system he pulled out the other pieces of paper. There was seven more pages. Five of them had to do with the leapfrog. They were specs to it's design and even some upgrades for it. The next page was titled "Omni Functional Goggles" It a paired to be an upgrade vision of his old x-ray goggles. He pulled the last page out, this one was titled "Shift Shield". Apparently it was a type of personal shield generator that was no bigger then a cell phone.

"Frog, why didn't you tell me you had anther storage container?"

"You have never asked master Chase"

"Well you should have told me. Most of these schematics are for you. With them I just might be able to fully re…pai..r y…o.u. Frog is there a storage container eight?"

"Yes, would you like me to open it master Chase?"

"Yes I would" a mechanical sound sprung to life behind him, turning he saw the wall just popped out, slid down, and retracted into the wall. From were he stood he was able to see that there was an object in the container. Stepping closer the object became much more familiar. He reached into the container and immerged two of the greatest things he'd seen in a long while. Chase stood there holding a new pair of Fistigons.


End file.
